


Like Smoke

by RandomTypingMonkey



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feeling Safe, Fluff, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, Lovers, Romance, Trusting, farewell to a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTypingMonkey/pseuds/RandomTypingMonkey
Summary: Please feel free to comment - I'd be glad to read about your thoughts on this short story!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper





	Like Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment - I'd be glad to read about your thoughts on this short story!

Sherlock looked up into the night sky and inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since he last enjoyed a pipe. Ever since he lost John he had been living in the past, back when he was the child on the streets, always looking for something to eat, always wanting to have a cigarette. But then he would be walking down the street with a pint on his hand, laughing at the sight of a dead woman, and Sherlock would be lost for a moment. That was two and a half years ago, and it has been two years since he last thought of anyone else, let alone his best friend. He sighed and placed the pint back onto the table. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer. What he saw when he did, left his breath frozen in his throat.

Molly Hooper, his best friend in all the world stood there. Her eyes were sad and her shoulders slumped. Her hair hung in a loose tangle from where it had been pushed back to one side. She was wearing grey turtleneck and combat boots, but her hair looked older than it had when Sherlock had last seen it. There was a bouquet of red roses in her wake, and that was the first indication that she'd been crying.

"Molly", he managed to say, "why are you here?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

Molly blinked tears away before looking down, "I'm here because you were my best friend. I can't leave you now." She let out a small sob.

Sherlock could see the world changing so fast, he had missed both John and Molly. This was Molly's first time leaving London, and so would be Molly's last. She was so young, she still wasn't used to having John with her just for a second. It had been six years since he first heard her voice, and he still knew every little detail about her. "Molly, this is my last goodbye. I'm letting you go. She needs to realize who she is. She has a daughter and a mother who loves her unconditionally. Without John I know she'll never be able to love like I do." He moved away from Molly and sat down, staring at the wall, "I don't know what I could have done without your voice, Molly. It would've been too much, wouldn't it?" Molly shook her head, "No. I'm so sorry." It was true, Molly always said the exact same thing whenever she had had the chance, but Sherlock had never had the same opportunity.

Sherlock stood up, putting his empty pint on the table and taking his coat off. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He stood there for a moment, contemplating going to his grave, but then he looked up and saw her walk into his kitchen and sit on the sofa next to him.

"I guess you're right", he thought, "I did need to say goodbye." Molly smiled, taking his hand in hers, "I love you Sherlock. And I don't want anyone else to ever know your name. I love the way you look at me, and I don't want anyone to ever have to leave." Sherlock just nodded, still in shock, "Well you know, Molly Hooper, I hope we someday catch up, you and I. I know you've been thinking that you're leaving because you just can't accept what has happened." Molly nodded, "I was being stupid Sherlock. I thought we would go where I could, just the two of us. But I guess I was scared." Sherlock could only nod, understanding that this was the hardest goodbye he had ever had to give.

"This is all I could have hoped for John. You've had so much from me, I never knew it was going to hurt this much". Molly looked at him with the happiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Sherlock Holmes", she said slowly, "I love you too, you stubborn idiot. I love you for the things you do, for the way you look at me." Sherlock smiled at her. "How do I know you love me?" Molly just grinned, pushing herself off of the table and standing on the tips of her toes. She leaned in, just a fraction away from his lips and whispered "I can never be sure that you love me back." Sherlock could only stare in shock, but he knew he was in love. The more the two of them moved in their relationship, the more he wanted to keep this moment forever. Slowly Molly placed their hands together, and the two of them stood there in silence, just holding hands. In that moment Sherlock knew that this was all he could have hoped for. "I forgive you", Molly whispered, leaning her head against his chest.


End file.
